1 wedding, 10 emotions
by Typicalgirl3112
Summary: One Wedding. Ten Emotions. Join Gray, Erza and their Fairy Tail family at one of the biggest events to date: The Grayza wedding. Plenty of fluff for all your Grayza hearts!
1. Nerves

**A/N:**

 **Hey Guys!**

 **So it's been a loooooong time since I've written anything I've been happy enough to post here but during that time I found some incredible fandoms, including this one! So this is my first Fairy Tail fanfic, but not my first ever fanfic.**

 **I'll quit my rambling for now and save it until the end since I'm sure nobody wants to read my essay of an A/N**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters. Just the idea behind the story!**

 **Nerves**

Any woman would be a nervous wreck at the prospect of making her way down the aisle in front of dozens and dozens of people whilst trying not not trip or burst into tear.

They would also be incredibly nervous knowing that the she devil had appointed herself as _wedding planner_ (again) and had probably thrown in a few surprises here and there.

The fearsome Titania was no exception.

Standing before the full length mirror in the plush bridal room tucked away at the back of Kardia Cathedral, Erza Scarlet was off-the-scale nervous. The good type of nervous that came with getting married though. Not the " _oh-my-Mavis-I'm-making-a-massive-mistake-will-anyone-notice-if-I-shimmy-down-the-drainpipe-or-jump-out-the-window"_ nervous.

Standing before the mirror, she ran her hands down the bodice of her dress, an elegant sleeveless fit and flare lace gown with a corset back and a delicate train. Her hair was half up and half down, the locks not carefully twisted into the up-do tumbling over her shoulders in flawlessly soft waves over her bare shoulders, a veil so fine it looked like spiderweb fell down her back. The sweetheart neckline set off the simple silver cross necklace around her throat (It had been a gift from her soon to be brother in law of sorts as nod to the more masculine version worn by his brother) and her face has a thin layer of natural make up with a few bronze tones in to compliment her complexion. The final touch was the bouquet of ivy and roses she held softly in her grip.

Mirajane had outdone herself in making Erza look nothing less than perfect.

Even from here she could hear the faint sound of her guests chatting in the main part of the building eagerly awaiting her arrival. The reminder that in a matter of minutes she'd be making her grand entrance set a calm smile spreading across her features just as the door opened to reveal the rest of the bridal party.

Mirajane, Cana, Lucy and Juvia beamed at her, letting out a collective gasp (or in Cana's case a smirk in typical Cana fashion) and gushed about just how amazing she looked. Each of the four wore a regal purple dress, carrying bouquets similar to Erza's own as well as a small item between each.

"There's just one thing left and then you're ready to go" Lucy said with a grin, holding out the small wrapped box in her hands.

Erza's head titled curiously to one side as she took the box and removed the wrapping, removing the lid. Inside, on a plush Velvet cushion sat a brooch made up of half a dozen small precious stones.

"This is your something old. It's from the spirit world, Grandpa Crux told me it was blessed to give the owner good luck and great happiness" the blonde explained, carefully taking the brooch and fastening it to the bodice of the dress. It matched the ensemble to a tee.

Erza had no time to react as Cana tossed the next box at her, which Titania caught (naturally). This time the box contained a garter and the bride flushed.

"Gray's gotta have something to take off and throw at some poor unsuspecting dude. And don't worry, it's new"

"I should hope so!" Erza said, still blushing as Mira gave her a hand slipping it on under her gown.

Garter now in place, Mira presented Erza her own offering. The she devil had been insisted on taking something borrowed, and she had the perfect thing. The box this time played host to a smooth, round piece of glass, no bigger than a pebble. It was something Erza had given to her not long after Lisanna had "died", telling her that like the glass, the pain would smooth out over time and become more bearable to hold on to.

Tears pricked Erza's eyes as she held the glass, running her fingers over it. "Mira..."

The only explaination offered by the Takeover Mage was "It helped me through the toughest part of my life. It deserves to be with you through your happiness too"

Now they were down to only the last gift, and Juvia wasted no time in handing Erza the last remaining box. Erza was well aware that all that was missing was the "Something Blue" to fulfill the old tradition. And as ever, her friends had thought it all through. The final gift was a solitary midnight blue feather, which Erza tucked into her bouquet.

She knew it had been hard for Juvia to let go of Gray, to move on and stop seeing Erza as a love rival (Gray had reassured her that even if ever girl in Fiore was falling at his feet, he only wanted her because she would never fall at this feet and he loved a challenge). But Juvia had Lyon now, and she had one of her closest friends by her side on the most important day of her life (even if she hated the cliche).

"Thank you" She said sincerely, wiping away a stray tear from under her eye as she pulled them all into a hug. "I'm so grateful I have you all here today"

"Ladies, it's time to get our lovely bride down the aisle!" Mira announced in that deceptively sweet tone of hers. "Places!"

"Hold up a second demon" Cana drawled, holding up 5 miniature bottles of spirits that had seemingly appeared from thin air. "Gotta give the bride a lil something to take the edge off"

A chuckle slipped past Erza's lips. Ordinarily she'd have scolded Cana for drinking before noon, but it was tradition after all. She plucked a whiskey from the card Mage, the others following her lead and removing the tops.

"To Erza's last drink as a single woman!" Cana cheered in toast, draining her miniature in a single well practiced swig. The rest followed suit, discarding the bottles in the bin before slipping out of the room.

The group reached their places, and the sound of the Wedding March reached her ears. Her excited nerves flared up as she watched Juvia head out first, followed by Lucy, Cana and finally Mira, the giddiness turning her smile into a full out grin.

In her last few moments of being Erza Scarlet gave way in her walk to become Erza Fullbuster as she finally began her own walk.

 **So my aim for this story is to have different perspectives and emotions for each chapter of the story (I have 10 planned in total so there'll be plenty to read!) and even though I ship so many pairings, Grayza seemed to fit it best. I don't have a Beta so apologies for any mistakes, and if there are any let me know and I'll fix them!**

 **I'll try to update as often as I can (Hopefully once or twice a week!), and I hope you guys enjoy it! If this story works out, it'll set me up perfectly for a Second Gen fanfic I've been working on for a while (If I do get round to posting it, any character ideas/requests will be open).**

 **Anyway, I'll end my ramblings here (I ramble a lot!)**

 **Reviews, Faves and Follows are very much appreciated!**

 **-Typicalgirl**


	2. Anticipation

**Hey guys! I'll leave the A/N for the end so for now: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

 **Anticipation**

Shuffling his weight from foot to foot, Gray Fullbuster flashed each and every guest a charming smile as they arrived, silently wishing to never have to shake someone's hand and utter the phrase "Thanks for coming" again.

The last hour had been spent standing in the grand arch entry way to Kardia Cathedral with Lyon, Loke and Natsu (His best man and groomsmen respectively) greeting guests and directing them to their seats. Seeing as the majority of guests were from outside of Fairy Tail (Members of Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Sabertooth and Mermaid Heel had all been invited along with Crime Sorciere and several Fiorean Celebrities), the cathedral was already full to the brim and there were still guests yet to arrive.

"Relax dude" Loke chuckled as he clapped Gray on the shoulder "You look like you're about to pass out"

Gray huffed, fiddling with the knot of his tie. "It's the middle of summer and I'm stuck in this suit. It's too hot! I'm an ice mage, not a fire mage"

"You're not awesome enough to be a fire mage droopy eyes" As oblivious as he could be at times, Natsu never failed to pick up on a chance to wind up Gray. "Besides, that'd mean you'd just be a weirder stripper than you already are"

"I already told you, that's Ur's fault!" Gray snapped back, hands already moving to undo the buttons of his suit jacket. "Do you wanna go ash for brains? Me and you, right here, right now!"

Both Loke and Lyon sweatdropped as the fire and ice mages continued to hurl insults at each other before snapping into action.

"Natsu I swear to Mavis if you start a fight I'll tell Lucy you were the one who dared Happy to shred her favourite skirt" Loke threatened.

"And I'll tell Erza that you two almost knocked the cake over during your stupid bickering when it was delivered this morning" Lyon carried on, a smirk on his face as the pair visibly paled and gulped at the prospect of facing the wrath of their significant others (And most likely Mira too if she ever caught wind of the latter), and he raised his hand to high five the lion spirit.

Another 25 minutes of greeting guests, smug smirks, stroppy glares and muttered threats later, the last of the guests had just taken their seats (It was that ridiculous reporter from Sorcerer Weekly who constantly screeched about how everything was "cool". Gray never bothered to remember his name, and he was too busy resisting the urge to lunge at Natsu who decided it would be funny to respond with "That's the one thing Gray isn't" to learn it) and Mirajane skipped over to them with her usual sweet smile on her face.

"It's time to take your places!" She announced brightly before she skipped off again, vanishing down the small corridor leading towards the Bridal Room.

They walked down the stretch that was the aisle, Gray standing front and centre with Lyon to his left, Natsu and Loke to the best man's left. The vicar, a rather portly man with a cheery expression who seemed to be in his late 60's, waddled over to them.

"Ah there's our groom!" The vicar greeted, enthusiastically shaking Gray's hand. "Congratulations!"

Turning on the charm, the ice mage gave the vicar a sincere smile. "Thank you. And thank you for agreeing to this, I know the guild has bit of a reputation for destroying the place"

"Don't worry about it my boy! The amount of times you young ones have saved Magnolia this is the least we can do! Just make sure Mr Dragneel keeps away from anything breakable"

Natsu opened his mouth to protest, only to be silenced by an unexpected elbow to the stomach from Loke.

"I must finish reading over the service my boy, there's only a few minutes before things get underway. Good luck!"

Off he waddled again, only to be replaced by Levy. Fairy Tail's resident bookworm strode over to him purposefully (Gajeel staring after her from his seat beside Jet and Droy, who were bickering with Elfman and Evergreen behind them, with a look that seemed to say "Get your ass back over here and deal with your lap dogs you traitor") and stopped before she reached out to tighten and straighten his tie. (He would later go on to say that she'd pulled it so tight that it had bought him to tears, It was most definitely not the sheer level of emotion in their vows that was bringing him to tears).

"There. Now you're ready to get married" She said with a smile, patting him on the shoulder before slipping back to her seat before Gajeel combusted in frustration, just as the music began to drift around the room.

As per usual, Gray made sure that to the outside world, he looked completely and utterly composed. But inside, he was giddy, much like a small child at the prospect of having birthday cake and ice cream for dinner. He was finally, after months of sitting through boring planning and debates about pointless details like the right shade of purple for the napkins (Purple was purple right?), about to marry Erza. If he'd had his way, they'd have eloped before anyone even knew they were engaged. But the prospect of planning her dream wedding had made the redheaded knight giddy with excitement and he simply couldn't have taken that away from her.

First down the aisle was Cana, surprisingly sober for once. The brunette flashed the guests a radient smile, occassionally winking in the direction of anyone who caught her fancy. Once she reached the front, she paused just long enough to whisper to Gray "Just wait till ya see her" before standing in her allocated place to the left.

Juvia was next, and Gray could've sworn he heard Lyon curse quitely at just how stunning she was. The pair had struck up somewhat of a tentitive relationship after Gray and Erza became offical, and now Juvia's focus was solely on the white-haired Ice mage as he beamed at her. She returned the gesture with a shy smile of her own before moving to stand beside Cana, a soft blush rising on her face as the card mage whispered something in her ear with a sly grin.

Lucy came next, blonde hair tumbling over her shoulders in such a way the purple dress she wore seemed even more regal. She made the walk look effortless in her heels, high enough that most women would have stumbled over by now and she had to avoid Natsu's amazed (Yes, he was still oblivious to just how good she could look) gaze to avoid losing focus as she reached the front and stood beside the other two bridesmaids.

Then finally, Mira began her decent. As the Maid of Honour, she was the last of the 4 bridal party members to make the walk before Erza, and the realisation that in a matter of moments he'd be seeing the love of his life made Gray giddy. The idea that he'd finally see her after 48 hours apart (24 for the bachelor/ette parties and 24 for final preperations), was all too appealing and he shifted his weight from foot to foot much like a child on christmas morning as they impatiently waited to open their gifts.

Mira gave him a reassuring smile as she took her place, giggling as she caught sight of Laxus sweeping her figure with an appreciative gaze. And then finally the doors opened for the last time.

Gray's breath hitched as his eyes settled on Erza, unable to contain the smile that stretched across his face as the mutters and whispers ripppled throughout the guests, no doubt compliments about how incredible she looked. Every step she took was so agonisingly slow, seemingly taking an eternity as she gracefully decended down the aisle to meet him at the end. Until finally she was close enough for him to offer his hand to her.

She greeted him with a serene smile, passing her bouquet to Mira before taking his outstretched hand and taking her place beside him.

 **A/N:** **Well that's chapter 2 up! Apologises that it's taken me this long to get it finished and uploaded, I had no access to a laptop over christmas and whenever I tried to adjust the formatting via mobile it broke xD. But fear not! I now have regular access to a laptop again and I'll try to update this regularly.** **Thank you to all those who favourited and followed the previous chapter! I helps knowing there are people who want more! I'm also playing around with another story idea so if you're enjoying this one, keep your eyes open for that one! Reviews are always much appreciated so if you have a spare minute or two to leave a little feedback I'd love to read them!** **Until next time,** **-Typicalgirl3112**


End file.
